


google translate writes fanfiction

by LauIsVeryCold



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rhett & Link, Sherlock (TV), The Alienist (TV), The Hillywood Show (Web Series)
Genre: Fanfiction, Funny, Johnlock - Freeform, Multi, One Shot, google translate, rhink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauIsVeryCold/pseuds/LauIsVeryCold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was bored so I put some of my fanfictions in google translate and translated them to different languages a few times.</p><p> </p><p>You can also find this on my wattpad account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Wings

This from my johnlock fic 'his wings'. 

John extends his wings, arms and neck. For the neck, and then cracking sound. It was too long, in the chair. It is interesting to write a blog, but a lot of work. He put his laptop on the desk next to him around the apartment. Sherlock No. He ceases to be always on the road, do not break. John, as he calls it, most people only after they say that it is lazy, a little bit more "relaxed".  
John stood up from his chair and ran to the kitchen. It's always a mess. John on the mirror was able to see his wings. They are white and gray feathers and bad. He hated his wings. John, I think they are ugly. If the thing you have to think that it had requested the most beautiful in the world the Gospel of John, he said: Sherlock wings. Sherlock, such as large and majestic black wings. John just like that sometimes love and wings sitting chairman of Sherlock, but Sherlock did not like. Not the way she looked.  
Mrs. Hudson walks.  
"John, dear, was Sherlock texted me. He said that he should take you that," she says.  
John sighed. "Of course. Where is it?"  
"Scotland Yard," said Mrs. Hudson. "All right, that you love, is not it?" She was worried.  
"Yes, I am. Thank you for your inquiry," said John.  
He comes out of the kitchen.

"Sherlock?" Asks John. "Sherlock, what happened?"  
"Nothing special. I did not have a bit of a fight in my back, but not all the help. I Lestrade," Sherlock says. He sits in a chair. His clothes and face were covered with blood. not painted wings, the blood stain.  
"Your face. Oh your wings ... Sherlock. Let me take you home. I'll take care of you."  
"I do not need to care, it is referred to as" Sherlock difficult, but nevertheless, rising from his chair. Similar sore leg. John puts his arm around the waist of Sherlock. Sherlock contact all or respond. I'm worried about how little care hurt John Sherlock.

Sean Sherlock would take the toilet in Scotland Yard. Nobody there.  
"Thus," says John. Do not like the idea is to go to the top, he looks at Sherlock.  
"So," he tells John Sherlock.  
John, piled up some paper towels, and make the wet on tap. He is going to wipe the face thoroughly Sherlock. He begins with the nose. Dry red liquid is difficult to remove. paper towels to maintain the rest.  
"It will not work," sighed John.  
"I noticed," the detective moans brown hair. He looks angry.  
"We need you as a taxi opinion," said Shorty. He saw the wing of Sherlock. "Well, when Sherlock does not run from people far away? Why only you? You have to make you what you think of me? You are on the verge of serious injury, you are to the people to take care of your efforts, and what do you think? That their thoughts to the future, why you care? I can stab injuries are "a single tear escaped Johnstown eyes.  
Sherlock looks down. He will win the one that often. It is believed that he was always very proud of, but at the moment, looked down at his shoes, embarrassed.  
"Unfortunately," the only thing that came out of his mouth. Sound sad. This will be the door. "We have to go back to Baker Street. Let's all, you can not stay here. Go. I need to do something that you need to drink a cup of tea." Sherlock is still the same, but now it sounds like a little bit more, leaving John and let him through the door effort.  
What happened?  
Sherlock will be displayed again. "Do you have?"


	2. mad at myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from my rhink fic 'mad at myself'. It's not on my ao3 account, but you can find it on my wattpad. https://www.wattpad.com/user/LauIsVeryCold

We are in 1984, the first day of first grade. We returned after 10 years and two of us did a holiday.  
Link and My Unicorn colors. We started talking, but as a friend. Best friend.  
Sometimes the memories suddenly came into my mind, lying in bed with the love of my life: Jesse.  
Jesse goodness, beauty, intelligent and thoughtful, funny, just perfect.  
When we met, I was 18 years old, he was 21 years old. It's a long story how I started, but very gently.  
My wife, two children, best friend, and I like working, I had everything one could want.  
However, I can not sleep. A strange feeling to remember something, but it can be what it is?

The next morning I woke up and whip Locke, the voices of my children running around the house.  
Jesse was not in bed, leave their children.  
I closed my eyes, trying to remember their dreams. Links and I were sitting on the couch, he said. That is, it's my dream, nothing more. But we're talking.  
I put pillows under my laptop and write everything you remember. As I close my laptop Jesse room.  
"Good morning, beautiful," she said, like a kiss on the cheek.  
I smiled and said, "You look great today," I do not lie, Jesse looks beautiful with a floral skirt, her hair is amazing. Somehow I remember the tie ... what? Jesse smiled.  
"Thank you. Would you like some coffee?"  
"I always coffee," I joked. Jessie laughed and went to the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast children.

"Maybe we can talk about horses GMM, I love you," I'm currently trying to come up with ideas Mutter GMM.  
He was about to leave and close my laptop, I came up with this idea. We can talk about colleagues! mythical creature write a lot of them!  
I started writing this episode. "We can do this in the game: I and colleagues describe the link had to guess, whether or not", I began to whisper. You should not do that.  
Perhaps this is a strange idea. I mean, like, it's just weird. Myth beat crazy to think that I like links. They are called "rhink" It's just strange. Maybe you should check the legend blow up.  
"Let's see images of Google rhink." Again, I muttered.  
This is wrong: we kissed drawing, painting, hug, kissed images waiting, screenshots, which looked, screenshots, images embrace, and we smiled at each other, cover and screenshots our colleagues kissing  
If you believe Google, we're crazy.  
We are not, we are best friends.  
Suddenly my phone rang non-stop, I was awakened from my thoughts: link.  
It is "Hey!" Voice Link became the best sound for me, a part of the world.


	3. Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from 'Roadtrip', my rhink fanfiction.

I went to the white building with lots of windows. If you have time, there are a few people who think that, for me, he has attracted the attention of the decade is expected to be a restaurant. Maybe he is a man of 24 years old. That does not mean old. He had a small beard, pointing to her dirty blond hair, but the most surprising is that so his guitar. He hit the amazing Fitz! I do not know my pain to listen to the game. He was perfect ....  
I saw him. Fingers dirty, greasy hair and blue eyes. I think he'd tell me all the Wow, I could not believe my eyes. I go to him and spread in the body, a strange sense of how beautiful the boss said to him, hugged him, and today! My body was no longer in the brains not to do something.  
"Link" and asked cream. 'Good?'  
Make me my thoughts. "If the insurance. Why not find a table to eat to stay inside, do not go well?"  
Tell me, Andy cream, but bowed and walked out the door. Ready to say something like cream and turned to look at his eyes. Go back to Andy again, and he was right.  
I, again, stood by the table, then turned to the stranger. He agreed with the opinion of his guitar on the wall for him. Some give money, but not much. Blonde, and it would taste like a few days, feeling a little dirty. I had no place to stay anywhere in the house and looked around. Where is it? Where was I? Who was there? I saw and heard a song by Andy cream and returned with food.  
"We had fries and ice cream!" He laughed and cream.  
"I love their potato and Juliet," Andy, I think it's a little sad to say.  
I sighed. Why not get back to my breakfast? "No, thank you. "  
During the meal, I realized that the people in our food. Are you hungry? It is only when they are hungry, people will be able to ask for the unusual?  
"I think the guys are hungry," I whispered.  
"Give the money to feed them?" Andy asked.  
"No, he does not have enough money for food for themselves and for the people to find out," I whispered cream.  
"To help the children. We will talk to him," I decided.  
Like, is not so sure that Andy briefcase cream, but I do not know about that. I need to talk to a stranger.  
I turned to the man with a beard in a foreign country. "Good. If you want to join?" I asked. I smiled at him. I can do nothing more than smile on a little girl, when, how, and it was beautiful.  
The man saw me and my friends. Young, there was a bit of a shame! "No," he said in a low voice, low, said.  
We sat around the table and sat between Andy and I sat on the cream of the people.  
"Yes," said Andy, to start the conversation. "I'm Andy, the reference here is to the east, known as the cream." I pointed to the cream. "What is your name? '  
Rhett breath, "My name is Rhett."  
What a beautiful name and I do not listen to Rhett.  
"Rhett us," Kem said. "Fries?"  
Look chips, which gave the cream Rhett. "Thanks," she smiled. After a single chip without saying anything and looked at me.  
"I love the guitar," I said, looking at his guitar in his lap.  
"Thanks," he replied.  
"Why play anywhere in the middle of the bar. But they are very talented!" Suddenly, the sum of the cream. "You can not ask," almost crying. How rude.  
Let the cream not to mention Rhett "I save money to take the bus." he said,  
"True?" Andy asked.  
"True," he said simply.  
"We are very much!" I almost cried. I do not want that. People saw us.  
"No, you can travel with us.We" said Andy trash left on the bus. I am glad that my friend sometimes.  
Not sure Rhett, but after a second thought to what he said: "OK, I give up"  
"Of course not!" I said, and smiled. He smiled again embarrassed.  
Rhett even gold teeth, often to clean. Bags and left his eyes and his lips moved as refugees. That's an hour or -A nya- o-me-not in a very personal way to address a refugee, we can not control. He running from something or someone, I can feel it!

To see the cream, Rhett and Rhett was approached his bed me and Andy at the helm. It shows you where to put your things in the bathroom.  
"Do you have any questions?" I asked.  
"This guitar is good for the bus?" Shy to ask Rhett.  
"Only if there is a good game in a bar." He blinked.  
Smiled and turned Rhett. Perhaps, then it is a fake.  
I sat in a chair and looked at Rhett. He did not know that was my guitar out of the box, and finally saw me.  
"You know the song:" "All Time Low", was missing, he said.  
"Yes, you do," I reply.  
Eye with us. He loves all time low.  
Rhett began to play the first chord, the four of us sing


	4. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This it the entire hillah one-shot named 'Fall'.

worn hill. She laughs. For street trees, and there, in those around them. Sun, freezing stores. Collection of a beautiful fall day on the mountain of problems and assure you, Anna. Anna, a basket of fruit on her shoulder. On the other side of the mountain is for you. Hot feeling cold in the fall with his hands. Hannah soldiers left hand to pick apples from the tree. They run until the beginning of the tree. Anna, watching her friends, most of the best.

"Please correct yourself. Cheat?" Hannah said brush. It is a little worried. If this was a hill can not forgive me.

Year-old black girl screamed "However, I'm afraid." Curly hair was falling into the sea, the wind is free. Trees, peace and joy to see and hear Anna, a time to laugh. It is time for him, nothing else in this world. His eyes were closed, it still faces. So breathe. The improvement of the houses, and the soul is filled with cold air. Flying Bird. The sound of flexible wings. Anna opened her eyes. As a branch of the hill, they are bad.

Send it to me, "Take care of yourself. Who is there," and he took the hill and you mischief. Anna hands, but evil.

"If they die, throw it out!" More Anna bumps. But he was not crazy. But Hannah, and she really did not care for the direction of the mountain. Only joy, and with time it will feel love.

"Sorry!" Jumping hills. Have a smile on the face of the sport. His eyes bright and gay.

Anna suddenly collapsed form, but not brown. In some places. Now, in the mountains, his own name. Socks, boot room. Hannah and kissed the soft and bumpy lips.

"You're ridiculous," he said.

Anna hugged Hill. This Eskimo kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too cold," Ann, event. Kissing on the lips to emerge with a focus on weapons.

Bumpy reports: "I will not go see a movie" He moved his shoulders in mind. Escape from his hand, Anna Anna put her finger on the lower lip..

"Remember," Anna, Alan. Given the increase of the edge.

Anna Hazare, with his hand to put a long neck, its pitfalls. He has long hair gently with your fingers flowy. In the morning some time. But how to prevent it and feel the long, Anna. Admire the two girls. He could not stop? If the problem, but the time of love. Another thing at all. Dorian is Hannah's eyes, feel fear. They know it, you feel at home. It is now his home. I know I can not go back to the mountain as often as you go, and you too. Mountain men, all the time.  
The soldiers in the first film. He is so in love with Anna, a beautiful girl. As happy? The joy of that person, of the mountain. Every woman is mature enough and complete a small mistake.

"Well," said Hill. Anna sheep but to go far. Carriage forest. The heat does not diffuse into the natural emotions of the body of Anna. Joy, hope and fear, force or even God ആഘോഷത്തിലേക്ക്. All the joy of mountains.


	5. bonfire

This is my drarry one-shot 'bonfire'.

"Harry, do not," Draco said.  
"Harry, yes!" Harry is with fire. Cracks and whistles. Ron Harry learned spells to protect against heat, you can basically by fire in the use of these games.  
Draco looked anxious expression, his friend said destination is unknown, not the flames.  
Harry goes to Draco. He started laughing. "See? No problem! I told you it works," said Harry, a little too proud. When the words out of his mouth, his body on fire. Harry cried out in fear.  
"Harry!" Draco crying. She approached him, but what can you do?  
"No, do not worry! Agree with me. Look," Harry said with panic in his chest still has a bit of a scare. The fire caresses her body, but it does not burn. "It is the motto of witches in the Middle Ages".  
Draco sigh of relief. "Do not scare me like that, Potter." He wants to kiss, but note that this is not a good idea.  
"How the fire goes out?" Harry question.  
Draco smiled. Water "Aguamenti" sprayed on the wall blond child.  
"Ah! It's cold!" Harry goes back and forth, trying to avoid the ice water.  
"Do not move, Potter," Draco laughed. Harry Potter jumped nearly half wet and half on fire, if history is a fun pleasure.  
"Stop laughing at me! This is not funny! Malfoy! Mean!"  
Now Harry completely wet, but hotter than when it was on fire. His wet clothes fills her tight body and drops of water running down his face. Hair was wet mess.  
"I can not see. My glasses are wet," Harry complained.  
"Fire" A pile of wood used Harry again hitting the burning fire. "Come here, Potter," Draco laughed. Harry shoots him in a hug.  
"No, I'll get wet," Harry protested.  
"I'm counting on that," said Draco, do not hold her laughter.  
Harry hit him playfully on the shoulder. "You know what I want to say."  
Draco took a cold, wet Harry. It deviates to kiss. Harry closed the distance between them and brushed his lips against Draco. The blond-haired boy Harry pulled and pushed closer to their mouths.  
"I love you," Harry groaned, "I love you too damn."  
Draco broke the kiss. "I love you too, Potter."  
"Why do you call me," Potter? "Harry asks.  
"Because it is called, what should I call it?"  
"Why not," Malfoy? "  
Draco gave Harry a kiss. "Wish".


	6. Dear John

"Dear John,  
Your life will change many things very quickly. He is married to children, can security and peace. See more rare.  
I would say we have something for you for men. I love you. I love you and I will always be forever. I told you before, but I was scared. Now it's too late. Marie wishes you much success, and I wish you all the records.  
love  
Sherlock "  
A feeling of tears in the impurities of paper and ink. Electronic Sherlock and trash is thrown.


	7. Can i kiss you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my one-shot Can I kiss you?

"Can I kiss you?"  
"What;"  
Sherlock looks like straight. "You have heard it completely."  
I do not know what to say. Sherlock Have you been attracted by me? It must be, why else will it seek this thing? Well, you never know Sherlock. Am I attracted to him? Yes I know. "God, yes, I suddenly hear me.  
Sherlock was surprised, but he seems pleased. He has a little nervous smile. It's so great.  
Sherlock appears. Take his breath and close my approach. I can see the details of her face.  
I closed my eyes, and narrow the gap slowly. If the kiss was fast, his warm lips, soft, leaves me want more. When I open my eyes later, my face is still Sherlock less than 1 cm. His lips closed his eyes curled in a smile.  
"Plus," I will breathe. It will hurt my lips.  
Finally, Sherlock Holmes of the year. Do not miss this opportunity.  
I put my hand on her cheek, let them wander. It is, explores the face, neck, hair. I hear the soft nagging.  
Sherlock puts his hand behind his back. I poured a little back on the couch, give it full. He starts him, he leans on my knees, extends his lies and his leg for him.  
Kiss us further deepening, I Licked the lips of Sherlock. He opens his mouth to be able to mine. Warm and wet soft Sherlock. It pumps me blood through my body. Now I got his hand, Sherlock has found my ass.  
Sherlock will break the kiss for a moment. "I love you so much, John," the pants.  
"I love you to Sherlock," I whisper. I started kissing her neck, Sherlock was moaning loudly. I can feel his hard cock.  
"When did I last?"  
"Too long," Sherlock said. His voice is desperate.  
I was immediately approached in front of my shirt design. My Sherlock help you directly in his shirt his hands over the room, and then throw it. The angle of your mouth goes up.  
"Do you like see what are you?" I'm tempted to.  
I could not answer Sherlock. He pushed me back, I, and no, he is crap in my skin, gives the power to rule the world in him.  
Because he stabbed and sucked, I know my neck and chest. I'm all fucking God, love his mouth in my body. I. Downward, you will hear a high Sherlock from the neck. A little later on mine, I will stop.  
"Sherlock," I do not drink anymore. "Breathe  
Sherlock, kissed me in the mouth.  
Sherlock Shirts in order to take advantage of, is my turn now. We sat down when you got into my hand grabbing his shirt. Wander around and just try my hand around his bare chest. There is a scar. He will break his lips to see my beloved. His chest and shoulders have healed.  
It's Sherlock's eyes to realize that you have a sore and grow together. They must have forgotten in the heat of the moment.  
"Sherlock," I will whisper in distrust. I was always aware of the fact that he had all the fight you have a sore, but there are so many of.  
We look back and black hair looks away. More scars. It is terrible to Sinico and her chest.  
My hands, I felt Sherlock. Sherlock will tell them, "I will ask you.  
This deep dive, refers to the scar round his chest. "This, Mary shot me." He stops breathing and hears his name. It points to a number of points on the beach. "We have to fight with the murder suspect." Now it's on your finger, you'll go to his back. "Most of them are from Serbia."  
Now my eyes filled tears. "And the rest of it?"  
"I have some of the people you will meet in the fight over the years, the portable weapons and got the drug."  
"What; Have you been hurt more Sherlock? "  
"Other people will be yours."  
My jaw fell. What? How; It can not be true.  
I remember twice beat him. Before as long as he is not in the hospital, in the same way as he has returned from Serbia. I did not know it was painful.  
Tears rolling on my cheeks, I understand. "I, Sherlock, I'm sorry. I, I'm so sorry I'm sorry. "  
I will put my head on his chest. That keeps me in his arms. I have in my body that I love, and I cried.  
"It is, I'm fine I forgive you" but saw he said, I stopped.  
"No, it's not right. Do not forgive me, please. "  
I, to our tears, wiping with bruises on his chest, will freeze without a shirt.  
It's the first one I'm talking about. "I think it's safe to say that he's got an atmosphere right now."  
"Agree".  
"I will leave you Sherlock. I love you."


	8. I miss him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My one-shot I miss him.

I missed. I think he's missing. When I was lying on the sofa, every cell in my body is pain, I did not think about it. Your smile. His eyes. Her hair. He said to protect me always. My heart hurts. The weight on my chest is very heavy. I can not breathe.  
Do not stray from the shore for two or more days. There is nothing for me. For a moment, it does not have an adventure. Do not want the incident. I want John. I want you near me. I want to hug him.  
Something wet on the cheek. Tears. I cried a lot that I missed some of these last days. I have no tears flowing down my cheek.  
Why? Why kiss? I dont know. He could not help it. I liked it all. Once I saw him for the first time. Her lips were very attractive.  
Now he's gone. He took biology. There is an empty seat next to the fireplace. empty room. Void of life.  
Mycroft arrived the day after leaving John. He came to make sure I do not do the drugs. I was. Mycroft were all eliminated. He said he wants security for me, you really like it, I will keep them protected. Medicine keeps me serious. My hands are shaking. I need something. Anything. John I has more than anything else. John Watson is entitled.  
Sounds terrible to me when the door is open. Glanced up.  
Juan  
We looked at each other's eyes. Great is beautiful eyes, full of compassion and shame.  
A wave of shame filled me. A part of me, but here does not want to look, because it is here, I do not want to leave.  
"I'm sorry," he says. It takes time to process what is happening. He has apologized. Your words are so important, you must be able to change your life. Change our lives.  
John came up to me, squatting by my side, and pulled me, my arms. Wrap my arms around him. The back of a hand and a hand on the neck. My head on his shoulder. Breathe, just like your music, even if it does not vibrate my ear.  
He says my love, and always was, says he was afraid too and admit it. It is said that the kiss United States changed notice that Rosie is catastrophic.  
I will not say anything, but John says it's good.  
What you should not eat after ordering is outside. Will shakes his head slowly. It's for breathing, but give me an understanding.  
We close our eyes again. They tend. It will fill the gap. Everything will be fine. John is here. I like it, I like it.


	9. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From my oneshot Soulmates

Sherlock, it is a sign that it is you up to be able to refrain at all times. When he was a child, his finger was a brilliant blue, blue mutirnnal grows very hands.  
Everything points to an of study I would not. No makeup father golden yarn in direction. Mycroft has gray spots on the chest and neck. Initially, I brought it back into the chest, but in the hope of meeting you a soul mate: Mother Courage, indicated therein.  
Hmm Sherlock. But it will take a photo of ways to learn every day and growing. And not just wait for the day when he can stop the growth. He says that the gray as it is to know and provide a point of Mycroft mate search. Sherlock to understand. A be the point, for the people: and he was faint that no one is able not to.  
Children grow up. Mycroft is okay, we need to remove the name of the first person in the state. It is now mainstream, and the cheeks.  
Sherlock, and the same shall be concluded at the end of a school, but all things are so boring, and they know not what they do. To him who is from the photo from the figures. And they do not stop growing. Blue is the whole arm. Because they have not found it, mate, or not to all, or going to the old man and skin had covered. This is a truly sad is my life.

After a few years, trying to compose Sherlock, you need to live, detective, is a consultant. He and solve the crime (and sometimes the police) can help.  
Detective Inspector is a new day. I also found out that it is not for thee also, is too busy to read, suddenly stood up went with them.  
"Hi, I'm Lestrade 501. I have heard a lot about you, Sherlock Holmes, will be."  
See Sherlock. Spirit in the throat. As it strikes you on the one cheek to the neck 501 of the jawbone and neck of a black spot on Mycroft. "Yes," he finally says. And as Mycroft, Lestrade, he wish it or not.  
A person of the art, by the power which he had himself, no less, that I should go, and his name is mentioned, Sherlock.

"Mycroft, wake up." Mycroft Sherlock inside the room. There is no healing, Sherlock, but that in which we all know of them.  
It is your refuge. "Sherlock is, are you doing?" Mycroft puts a light by night. A purple darkness, who sits on a large bed.  
'Ve found your soul mate. "  
Mycroft raise eyebrows. "It's good for you." And now the peak gray ear and mouth. "I'm in tomorrow, I slept at all that you want to have a big meeting."  
Sherlock will be away from Anjana report. He is coming to meet with them. If he is dissatisfied with Mycroft, Lestrade you do. This is not a marriage faster operation. Sherlock, Mycroft is to say, it was not a happy, more so than he had seen Jesus spoke to Mycroft, Lestrade.

What you are trying to Sherlock, and two years later it happened.  
Not Sherlock experiment physical world. Our brand is beautiful. And it looks like someone has wrapped the arm around her shoulders; black and white.  
He said little, but is focused on the Marian Sherlock. She has shown herself provides the coffee, said he, that I should go in the laboratory.  
And they were not able to find peace. Mike previously. Then a stranger in a bar. Sherlock, do not seem to pay attention to the first of change.  
When a new long sleeve, hands, blue, green, yellow, and brown. Similar eyes.  
The volume it has, can look at the hands of sherlock sleeves is now before us. Blue is the actual shape.  
The hit man. Further, it is known to all. "If we want to be," he said, but his words were lost.  
Mike I laugh with pride. "This is my work, I have to ask. Do not forget to invite to your wedding, friends." It is us.  
At this workshop, we observe the most silent, that is. Add human machine somewhere far from the queue.  
"What is your name?" Sherlock is not required.  
The small blonde opens the throat. He said, 'John Watson, "he said.  
Sherlock reached out to that. Of John Watson, Sherlock, I said, Stretch not out thy hand more slowly. In John Paul's hand and the heart of Sherlock feels. Family, but in your minds Sherlock.  
"What do you think about what is life? 'Sherlock is not required.  
"Sorry, what kind of 'John Watson responds.  
Sherlock looks to the stimulus of the. To you my soul mate: a right, which is weak, is "I am. I am the middle to the end of the day, and sometimes will not play on the life, at all times. It is not a wonder? I am the worst one in the spirit, they know that the twins lying between them and masu".  
"No, but it is amazing," John was simple reply.  
"It's good." and John


	10. The Cock of Gryffindor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a weird Harry Potter AU idea

Harry was wild, mumbled "help me, help," "someone, anyone!"  
The tail fell again from the pipe level. Harry duckde. Someone touches a sweet face.  
Basil had been wiped out a kind hat in Harry's hand. Harry was revealed. It is all that has left him just his chances. She rubbed the tail of the curse and basil had fallen flat on the ground again on the head.  
"I ... helped help me ..." Harry, his eyes under tight compression cap, I think. "Please!"  
The answer is not what it sounds. On the contrary it seems that the hands are knijpte very firmly visible with the eyes, the hat has been contracted.  
Sugar over Harry's head, heavy object. The claw talk has won Harry's sharp nails hurt the loose skin on his forehead. He reaches the top of the pull out of the hat, watching the rise of the animal from his head.  
He was there appeared to limit the chickens with chocolate. His face in the same way as nearly Fox is as good as gold.  
"The boy left the Toritsu slaughter your back smelly - !!! smell!"  
Harry set his foot. Head of Fell's basil, hit the pillar and body fell spin him around. Since the mouth is taking a pure lie to swallow, like a long sword, thin, bright, bright, poisoning will speak with the eyes of the blood  
He's blind. Harry struck out the wall and the bedroom. Cook or cry in fear and all Harry before, imagination, Cathedral, fall to the ground. He's dead.  
Harry, Tom Basil and also Ginny have known that the danger is not moving. He started walking to Ginny, but fell. The open mouth of his hand cylinder was put into one of the big ivory. He only felt the pain of torture on his elbows. Harry tries to take his hand, Croco falls and his hands are better.  
Harry caught the promotion of poison textiles through his body, he hit his hand. However, he, he knew it was too late. White heat sore gradually spread, injury always. Although he wears a lap, his own Nokochi, it has his gloomy vision. Lack of color, whirlpool in the room.


	11. How It All Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From my work How It All Started from my series The Adventures of Sherlock and John.

Sherlock is the basis of his hair. Castle, and closer to him by his father's Manor. Set the meadow for the deep building. And it is a great pride window shining in the sun light.  
When John is that the building, before he was nervous, he cleared his throat. "Your parents are in the house?" He asked.  
Sherlock's aim is to laugh. "Yes. What do you think?"  
'It is still nice endoplasmic Criminal ". Please." It's beautiful. "  
He little by little heard from the front of the car, Mycroft, Sherlock was laughter. "Is Sherlock", tells him? "  
"No, please, I do not want." John looked out the window, the car is a great building.  
Mycroft's, mother and father, and push on the driveway that they were. And, he is silent, when the sign of the studio.  
Then, out of the car the three men shook hands again. Given to all mothers bondage lying in bed in the arms of loving embrace of his arms, kiss her on the cheek, and Sherlock, Mycroft, he gave a lot of things from my father, and received a handshake away from John.  
He, his mother was proud. "My children! I am glad to see you! And you John, of course. You're a member of this family."  
Sherlock his father saw him. "It is important for you, Sherlock. It is better to see you before you."  
It is John Sherlock wrinkles. "Important?"  
"Sherlock is a horse," Mycroft was stated that grin.  
John grew up in a smile and eyebrows. "You have a horse?"  
Sherlock, I felt the claws of the heat. "He is a good jumper. He is also faster, walk up to."  
John Sherlock was taken with him, and behind the house. Or NOR for this, he said, and emptiness, desire of his own, giving him a house, at the time of his children, to Sherlock, not necessarily be adopted. Is attached to the house at the four corners of the residents of the house, it turns the 15 in a row. That just any animal, close to the white horse for your house.  
Maximum of woman saw Sherlock. Detective laughed at the sight of his old friend.  
Stroked the hair of the software and sophisticated "ground", his neck is important to the arm. Sherlock gray horse on the nose of the shoulder.  
John smiled at her friend.  
"I came to meet my friend," Sherlock said. "This is my friend is important." While big names may not understand the concept, he also showed to John. "This is John, my friend. 'Sherlock is in my stomach, every time she called her friend John, I felt the butterflies.  
Sherlock maximum of home, opened the door to release it.  
"The Are you sure? That it is a good idea, 'but asked John, walked quietly around the largest on the floor to go to find the tree of some of the apples.  
Both his father, John Sherlock Sherlock home and kiss costs a great cut waste and John.

Sherlock was awakened by a semi-transparent curtain, only in the morning. I not only to realize that it is worth it.  
"John?" Sherlock is standing. So they cover p, naked body wraps. "John?" He asked again. However, there is no Sherlock words Yes walked into a small room to find the person. In order to ensure that there is not a Sherlock of the problem, do not care to wear the clothes.  
John was in the bathroom. As an alternative, the living room. And kitchen. He could not be found everywhere.  
Sherlock implementation in some aspects.  
John is in the garden, it "is important for stable john Sherlock to search for it. Garden of the jockey.  
Sarah Sherlock horse. When she said that she would like him.  
Man I have seen. "Sherlock" in John's voice.  
Sherlock stood. Each has expanded to stone. Did he listen to John? And, what is more, as he was thought to be boring.  
"Sherlock, I do not know how this is done. Sherlock, I for help. My horse."  
Sherlock cup in mind. What happen? What it has done for the day? Now. How will that happen? Magic? Now. Is it just a dream? Maybe.  
Finally, you can enjoy a dream.  
"Sherlock, please!"  
"John, was you?" Help is Sherlock, but was not able to laugh a little.  
"This is not funny!" John looked at his hairy body. "My horse"  
"Where is the body? Is it the greatest?"  
"So, this is my body, eat the grass," John has become angry. His neck and head down the ear. "I go back and help my body!"  
Sherlock had complained of one of approval to the spirit laughter. "Please tell me, I understand. What happened."  
Before the story begins to decrease, John took a moment. "And you read it immediately to sleep, I can not. A few hours after I decided to go into the garden. And that was met ceased moonlight


	12. Sherlock and John to the rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From my storie Sherlock and John to the rescue!

The joker Sherlock, John lead. In order to move the muscles, our senses over him, such as Johannes, Sherlock. Rising direct danger, mash sprinting.  
If no thought, Johannes went to the sound of the sound.  
John quietly check what was going on. The knife one held that the woman was made and lined against a tree.  
He pranced and ran to John by the sword. Women jumping steel fell back and forth. Because he was John, standing on their feet, and they were not able to escape. He cried in pain, but John was merciless.  
At Johannes Sherlock, jumping on the back, that my people can join in a tree.  
And when they came to the rulers and the people, they fled from the flame. From women with a broken leg, the shout of silence.  
No Aliquam name for a long time afterwards. They called an ambulance with a broken loose woman.  
And the leaders of John Sherlock. "Hi, can you ask something?"  
"Of course," said Sherlock. Because of this, to simulate the truth and the horse, Jehannes was not to speak.  
"Here's tell me exactly what happened?" That reddit here from the face of the shearing.  
Save, not Sherlock, John, however, the whole story.  
Officer from it is known to all. John smiles her, strikes his slumber. "Wow, this is not true than a horse."  
John returned to his ear. On the question of what he hates.  
"I have to go now and thank you for your service," the official said. And the police car.  
John Sherlock, no. "I tell you, I know your hate horse, and he's great."  
"Let's go to the Sangha family."  
John climbed in the back of Sherlock. John walked all the way back home without saying nothing. Sherlock has started a call.

Mother was waiting for them outside the house. "Often we are here, so it's time to have it!"  
How to play the whole Sherlock mom save. `  
"Oh, it's wonderful," Ah, I'm glad you're two fighting crime. " And he gave a kick on the cheek and Jan of Sherlock nose.  
Sherlock, Sherlock, it was possible for the care of John, and John, he walked in the stable.  
In the first, Johannes carries out the busbar, an appeal, and courage to act, but as a horse, because it is pleased with the way of handling; Because he was involved both at the same time. No, Johannes, in his own case, and he knew he was: he wanted physical contact.  
And it is the bread for a more mother to the town of some who do not, as I said to her, when he came to the corner, Sherlock, John was in the life of the marching of weapons, And be pure.

Sherlock and John came to the city. He walked along the shop windows looking at the bakery.  
"Wait," cried someone behind her. There was a testament.  
John Coming.  
And tell you two "thank you to me."  
"Thank you," said Sherlock.  
"I have learned to speak with a horse," says Jehovah, uncomfortable.  
John was in the ear of the calculation. The nose of the horse and the shield of their tired a man to Paul, who was laughing now.  
Have you laughed at yourself, "2 If this does not happen, but if you want to walk I can love you at the same time:" and he has provided.  
"We went to the bakery and went home. We all went over and the cemetery apple orchard 1, once the city home."

"In flattened 1 eerie aftermath?"  
"Below".  
Auctor egestas et tempus, for the rest of the road. Sherlock empire does not have much to ask about whether or not to work, he did not hear some of John's blog. And it is also where Johannes Sherlock, there were many questions about the essence of the girl. Sherlock, and all the efforts made to respond. He and John were the work of a doctor in London. You must believe it is good.  
When they were done, he bought it from the bag, it would be one. John leaves riding on his back. It is not the harassment of Sherlock: Sherlock is, but when it's a formalizing and that they do not have to take care of themselves on the horse, the horse.  
In addition, a little about their lives. The artists are ambitious, they have made clothes. Interesting people.  
They come to the house at home and confederate cemetery Sherlock Holmes.  
Why cemetery is always located next to the house, I do not understand how your brother died in the bedroom next to it, that is, it is a disease.  
Sherlock, explained that "there are no real graves, we refer to the day before they were born, and some of the dead, some life one hundred years ago and he was not dead and buried."  
"Joke Mashi What did you do?"  
"I'm surprised myself."  
Because they are the most comfortable ride on a large body lying within the stalls JOHN.  
Stall the shape is not changed. "What is important for your name?" And ask you  
"My name is John genuine answers


	13. Flowers

"I'm home!" I'm calling Sherlock, while she's inside.  
"Hi, White, I'm in the kitchen, shoe a chew," Sherlock writes his mother. Sherlock turns her name, Willow. She hates him.  
Sherlock said, "If you call no more than Willow, I'll kiss you.  
"It's your name, my love," a breath of mummy.  
"White is dark, Sherlock is now delicious.  
"I agree," said Mycroft. Sherlock flee. She did not see what her sister had followed her.  
"Do you know me just myself?" Freget and ask.  
"Yes, Scott is a better name!" Laitset Mike.  
Sherlock puts her poor sister on top. "I hate you."  
"White, do not make your sister Mycroft, do not use your sister so much," Mom said in a very tough figure. "Mike Loft, you are the table?" The food is almost ready, Willow leaves Daddy out on his side, ok, never again struggle.  
"Yes, Sherlock and Mike are at the same time.  
"Well, go eat afterwards," says Mama.  
Michael and Sherlock have to do what Mama says.


	14. Flowers #2

"Mystery to ask you something?" , Jesus came to his own house, and I will not Mikeft to spend time. Sitting on a park bench sisters to me. Mom and Dad want to go.  
Mycroft tickles from the mouth of smoking cigars. "Of course it is smaller than you," she said. Her lips are covered with bloody her lipstick and her nails the same color. And it is great.  
"I just do not know what to do," Sherlock wrote. This does not understand the first time in his life in the romantic feelings for the first time.  
"I do not know what that man?" In place. And let him awake and Sherlock continues to tremble at the.  
"It is a problem to my feelings? "Sherlock's wife.  
"No, but I lie to his name, Sherlock, or if you can not wait to see to it?" Myrooft do.  
· Sherlock, Lizette. "How do you know this girl? I say nothing."  
"I know how great they can not hide, you have to learn and I know you know?  
Sherlock suffers. "You know, Jane Moriarty?"  
"Jane Moriarty and Robert Lynn and her sister Jade Blue Moriarty?  
are Sherlock, which implies that you're watching, especially love and the good I have to do it "is good for all of her breasts.  
Mycroft will display sessions. The one with whom to play with a cigarette in their hands. I have lipstick. so it is not to be seen, try to avoid the sufferings of the robot can not be choose.  
All of Sherlock care. Mycroft will not be created. "It's the boy who loves me because he does not like him, I want his girlfriend, is not affected by play with, right?  
"The design is" Mike Answer loft.  
Sherlock is silent. "My kind of the girl on her lap, you know?"  
"So, she is 7 years younger than me, and I am sending my card for Valentine's Day, but they do not love me, please tell me to stop at stop" and older sister.  
"No," Sherlock laughed.  
Miroft credit investigation to see if she could Sherlock in his eyes and joy.


	15. Dobby

And she sat next to Harry with a sudden garden, front support advice. He does not exist and only stares at the body of the hedge - seeing his back and his hedge. Between the bright blue of the second leaf.  
But the sound screamed at his feet and screamed out loud, as if he were floating through the grass to Henry.

...

Marcus slid in and closed the door, turned and collapsed on his bed and crossed a broken bedroom.  
His grief is already the throne The place like that above, but it must have been there.  
To serve not to do, to postpone, procrastination is hand to hand. A man with sharp blue eyes, beauty of the ear of the heavenly four-poster bed. Harry knew when she warned in the morning, immediately on the garden gate.  
They have heard the voice of Dudley's headquarters to make them think they are Gaius, but to be together.  
"Should I let you cover, mate and mate?"  
Too much touching the end of his nose, too much, separating them, leaving the bed, scoop carpet smoothly. Harry discovers that he has a good sequence of old pill agreements between them.  
She - Hello, "Harry said to the obstacle.  
"Harry Potter!" I am a being. And yet it became clear at a glance, since it is loose, it is perceived as with a soft voice. As far as Dobby wanted to see the teacher ... This perspective is honored ...  
And thank you and said, "Harry borders the wall and sinks to his office chair in Hedwig, who was sleeping in the next big cage, how I do it." Did you want to ask? "He thinks, but it turned out to be a rude noise instead, he said," Who are you? "  
"Dobby, doctor, but Dobby, the Elven of the Dobby, said a being.  
'A -? Really?' Harry said. She - I do not want to be rude or anything like that - then this is a wonderful time for the elves, the bedroom in the house.  
Aunt Petunia was high and a false smile was outside the room. Down ELF.  
"Harry tells me that I am not happy to meet you, Harry says quickly, but is it mainly because it is ER?"  
"Oh yeah, the teacher," Dobby said, "Dobby came to you, teacher ... where it starts ... Dobby is a miracle ... Difficult, the teacher ...  
Sit down and say, "Harry went to bed and stopped.  
Tearful army - In that horror Elf burst into tears.  
S, sit down! He complained. "Never, it is not always ... ...  
Harry felt that I seemed to hear the voice.  
"I'm sorry for the light, I hope I'll make you angry or something.  
"Get angry with Dobby!" And I closed her. "Dobby was never asked to sit by the wizard, on top - just like -"  
Harry, Shh's "I want to say!" Sure, the empire is beautiful and the voice raised to worship Harry in the tearful eye.  
"Maybe it's fitting to meet so many wizards," Harry said, trying to cheer him up.  
Dobby, shake his head. Later, without warning, he jumped up and started hitting the window of his anger, and long long silver hair screamed crying in the wind and Dobby, Dobby shouted badly! Dobby is bad! "  
"No - what are you doing?" Water fountain, because it molds the main dirimuntque, loads great chastity and jumps back to the rear dobby on the couch and reaches Harry.  
Screech - Owl Hedwig woke up in Barbakas' ritual in the cage with a loud scream, especially to beat their wings.

...

Sudden silence.  
He dresses immediately! "His Hari, Dobby now has a bigger tinnory than he closed the doors and anger of the bed, just as he turned the door handle.


	16. Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From my The Alienist fanfic Coming Out

Laszlo takes a bite of her wine. "Are you a slave and new features?" He asks.  
"There is nothing not shared, why?"  
My friend shrugs his shoulders. Hand together for the greater good of a bad purpose. "You have not spent a lot of time together, what you should know?"  
I feel red and my cheeks will happen. Who knows. He does not need to ask, but he does not yet know what God knows why. Maybe they can admit it. God, did I say?  
Answer "I think that you already know."  
"I want you to hear John, do not be shy."  
does not matter. "I am not ashamed of the mark of my love" corner has raised a little mouth. I think that is happiness.  
"Are you two of them?"  
"On the road."  
"You are a lover."  
"Yes"  
"I am glad."  
I replied "Thank you." Behold, I am against the light, there were copyists. I love the book Laszlo that I always keep in his office.  
When is the term "bisexual"?  
For what, "I say, the term enhances my interest.  
"They are male or female, bisexual, who is not necessarily, but who was at the same time who committed all of his life, who he chose to use bisexual Is there? "  
And above this. Minor, when you are old, he recognized this, as I was always brought straight to me as a girl and a boy understand and love. If a man does not give, we will talk about it. As fear and anxiety, he was kicked out of me, I was not much. I started to try people from the university. He hired his chamber in a faint place. Lazlo also saw the time. It is big enough for these things when I come, as usual not to have him. I thought that I would intersect gay Julia. And still right for me. Maybe he had an arbitrary degree. Many people of the same sex for the study were used to.  
When I met a soul with a Marcus problem. That he is Julia, I love him because I love him so much. Homosexual, homosexual, this mixture that John explained that he really did not feel it in mind. Bisexual. I want it, that it is included in the word itself. It is necessary. This message means that others may feel the same way. And that is not all. There are so many people, like him. There is bisexuality.  
"So, Laszlo," he finally said. "I am bisexual."


End file.
